1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mixing short staple and down cluster by a dry processing, in particular to a method that employs an air tool to blow a short staple cluster over, thereby allowing the short staple cluster to be further mixed with the down cluster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since feathers (down feather) are light and excellent in warmth retaining property, they are used abundantly in down wear, down quilts, sleeping bags, etc. Tucking down in the aforementioned products allows warmth to be retained around users. Preferably, the light feature of the down product provides users with a flexible motion.
However, down extracted from waterfowls, such as a goose and a duck, the down usually contains high water repellence. Herein, in view of the advanced water repellence, the down has to be dissolved in a hot water bath with chemicals for stirring, so that a functional processing treatment could be carried out. However, the treatment is actually inconvenient because of the minute and complicated preparation. Even the functional processing treatment is launched, the processed down adversely has a poor property of washing resistance. Moreover, the treatment cost is high, which results in the lack of practicability.
A Japanese Patent No. 3383855 stirs staple fibers and feathers that have the wettability after washing in a mixing process bath containing a surfactant system softening agent. The staple fibers are entwined with the barbule. Herein, the disclosed processing treatment needs an environment of high humidity for mixing the feather and the staple fibers. Obviously, such processing treatment simply takes time and the applied material is easily worn out. Thus, the limited operating environment and the long processing time are both unbenefited to the speedy productivity, which causes the applicant's endeavor to solve the disadvantages.